1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to umbrellas and, more specifically, to an umbrella having housing with a deployable canopy extendable and retractable therefrom. The canopy comprises a material covering supported by flexible ribs and rib extension retainers. The umbrella further provides an adjustable strap extending between the exterior distal ends and a handle on one distal end of a flexible collapsible material. The adjustable strap further provides a D-ring and clasp on one end allowing for removal of said strap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other tubular devices designed for umbrellas. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,137 issued to Simonelli on Feb. 23, 1993.
While this umbrella may be suitable for the purposes for which it was designed, it would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.